FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a configuration of an electrical outlet structure of the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, an electrical outlet structure 10 of the related art has two plug terminal insertion holes 11 which are provided in each plug insertion hole 13 into which a plug is inserted, and are installed in an inclined state in a diagonal direction similar to each other.
That is, the electrical outlet structure 10 of the related art in FIG. 1 has been proposed so as to allow a user to use four plug insertion holes 13 at the same time, as illustrated in FIG. 2, without interference due to cords 25 of plugs 20 inserted into the respective plug insertion holes 13.
Nevertheless, due to the cord 25 of the plug 20 inserted in an upper right portion in FIG. 2, the user experiences inconvenience when inserting the plug 20 into the plug insertion hole 13 at a lower left side, and even when the plug 20 is additionally inserted into the plug insertion hole 13 at a lower right side, the plug cord 25 inserted in the upper right portion is placed on the plug 20 inserted in the lower left portion, and subsequently, causing inconvenience for the user to remove the plug 20 inserted in the lower left portion.
In addition, since the electrical outlet structure 10 is usually installed at a lower section of a wall, or in a state of being covered with a furniture or the like, when the user tries to insert the plug 20 into the plug terminal insertion holes 11 provided in the inclined state as illustrated in FIG. 1, the user often cannot visually check the inclination direction and inclination angle of the plug terminal insertion holes 11.
Therefore, the user may frequently fail when trying to insert the plug 20 in a state in which the plug 20 is inclined while predicting the inclination direction and inclination angle of the plug terminal insertion holes 11.
Accordingly, the user has the inconvenience of inserting the plug 20 in a state of hanging down his/her head to a position where the electrical outlet structure 10 is installed in order to directly check the plug terminal insertion holes 11 with eyes.
However, since the electrical outlet structure 10 may be covered with the furniture or the like, it is necessary to insert the plug 20 by predicting the inclination direction and the inclination angle of the plug terminal insertion holes 11 while the user reaches his/her hand to a back side of the furniture. In this case, the user cannot put his/her head into a space between the electrical outlet structure 10 and the furniture, such that the user frequently gives up on the insertion of the plug 20 without plugging it into the electrical outlet.
Conventionally, in order to prevent an occurrence of an electric shock accident by inserting a finger or a chopstick into the plug terminal insertion hole 11 by children, an electrical outlet cover that can integrally cover the plug terminal insertion holes 11 and the plug insertion hole 13 has been proposed. However, such an electrical outlet cover has a problem of losing the original function of the electrical outlet, and in order to use the electrical outlet again, it is inconvenient for the user to disconnect the electrical outlet cover from the electrical outlet.